Rararomamagagaohlala
12:09 GA: Dina pops in from out of seemingly nowhere, confronting Maenam. "hey, you okay?" 12:10 AC: Maenam draws a giant line across one of her outfits-in-progress. She scowls and rips the sheet out of her sketchbook and crumbles it in her hand. "Just...fin, Dina just fin." 12:11 GA: "you... don't uh, seem fin. lately you always seem so grumpy! did something happen, maenam?" 12:12 AC: She sighs, tossing the ruined sketch over her shoulder and starting a new one. "I've got a loooot of fish to fry Dina, did you like, need somefin?" 12:13 GA: "well, i could really use a- no, im not here for stuff. theres like, totally something wrong. i can tell with my uh, super mind powers. i can just sense it. trust me. this is a thing i can do." 12:18 AC: She rolls her eyes, "Like Dina, seariously I'm just super crabby because I'm planning a super date thing and like, SOMEONE just made me mess up my plan for Lily's villain dress!" 12:20 GA: She throws her hands up. "i didnt mean to do that! im trying my best to not cause problems here, like, youre even making something for my daughter!" 12:20 GA: "i just wanna resolve this conflict and be done!" 12:22 AC: She sighs, "Dina, there IS no conchflict! It's FIN! REELLY! TOTESTALLY FIN!" 12:23 GA: "I MEAN IM JUST CONFUSED BECAUSE YOU WERE BEING KIND OF PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE AND ISNT THAT LIKE, A TROLL ROMANCE THING??" 12:24 AC: "Oh GLUB no! We are NOT getting into the romance bullshartshit! Look, I just like... think you can be kind of frustrating!" 12:26 GA: "me too! anyway, i dont remember if humans were capable of black feelings and stuff. wasnt really paying attention to all of those talks. and i totally agree! i am really frustrating, and terrible." 12:27 GA: "and im not sure if i really hate you, just your fashion sense, which, like, thats just my opinion, man." 12:27 GA: "not that im the only one." 12:27 AC: She rolls her eyes again and tries to start a new sketch before her ears twitch. "What...about my fashion sense?" 12:28 GA: "its just, you arent even IRONIC about it. or ironically unironic! there are no levels of irony to your terribly gaudy fashion!" 12:28 GA: "like jesus have you ever even STUDIED COLOR THEORY" 12:30 AC: Maenam's looks at Dina with a glare that could tear through steel. "What...about...my...fashion...sense!?" The pencil in her hand buckles under her grip. 12:30 GA: "and you havent even varied your style at all over the years! its just the same mess all the time! except that one dress for meouet, that was pretty nice." 12:33 AC: The pencil shatters in her hand as she stands up and grabs Dina by the shoulders. "LISTEN HERE YOU SHELFISH SEAPIGHEADDED BASSHOLE! I MAY NOT BE THE GREATWHITEST FASHION DESIGNER BUT AT LEAST I CAN STOP ACTING LIKE A SPONGEHEADED SPEARFISH TO ANGLE UP SOME COMMON DESCENTSY AND NOT BE A JERK FOR FIVE GLUBDAMN SECONDS!" 12:35 GA: Dina blinks, mildly surprised. "hey wait I WAS TRYING MY BEST TO DO THAT. BUT YOU KEPT GETTING ALL ANGRY. I THINK I WASNT DOING IT RIGHT." 12:35 GA: "AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS NOT SOMETHING TO GET ANGRY ABOUT, IM TRYING TO HELP YOU GROW AS A FASHIONISTA!" 12:37 AC: "YOU SET MY DRESS ON FIRE AND COATED IT IN BLOOD! YOU MAKE CATFISHY COMMENTS ABOUT EVERYONE! I FISHFRIED BEING YOUR FROND AND YOU SHELL ME IM BADFISH AT THE ONE THING I LOVE FOR THE SHELL OF IT!" 12:38 GA: "I DIDNT TELL YOU FOR FIVE YEARS! AND, I DIDNT MEAN TO RUIN THAT DRESS, I RUINED EVERYTHING IN MY INVENTORY ON ACCIDENT! AND IM NOT SURE IF YOU MEAN, LIke, im being a catfish? what? maybe just fishy comments? bUT THATS BECAUSE EVERYONE IS MEAN TO ME AND CALLS ME STUFF ALL THE TIME." 12:39 AC: "GRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Maenam hatesnogs the shit out of Dina. 12:40 GA: "WHMPHBB" Dina tries to pull away. 12:41 AC: Maenam holds her firm for a few moments before pulling away, her face a deep shade of fuschia, "I... uh... have...to go... fabric...ALBACORE!" 12:41 AC: Maenam absconds like fuck. 12:41 GA: "WAIT! why did you just kiss me." 12:42 GA: "was that. romance. oh my god. OH MY GOD YOU'RE CHEATING ME ON NATE." 12:42 GA: "HE'S GONNA DIVORCE ME NOW FOR BEING A SLUT, MAENAM."